Valle del fin
by KaiHoshino
Summary: Aquel lugar se convirtió en el inicio de una relación, de un juramento.


Todos los derechos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Capítulo único_

Aquel día se había llegado a cabo la alianza entre el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha, luego de años de interminables luchas y batallas. Una reciente armonía se percibía en el ambiente, los miembros de dichos clanes estaban conformes con los resultados, estos ya estaban cansados de tantas vidas perdidas en medio de la sangre y el odio que se profesaban. Ellos, al igual que muchos otros ninjas de ese mundo anhelaban que un día, todos pudiesen convivir en paz. ¿Sería eso posible? No podían evitar preguntarse, todo parecía muy bueno para ser verdad.

Incluso el líder de su clan, el Clan Uchiha se le podía apreciar aún más callado y distante de lo usual, con aquella aura que advertía de forma sigilosa no acercarse más de lo debido a él. El hombre de larga cabellera negra que respondía al nombre de Madara Uchiha entrecerró de forma minuciosa sus ojos mientras aparentaba mirar el horizonte. Ese día; el día de la alianza entre los clanes, él había aceptado hablar en privado con el líder del Clan Senju.

Silenciosamente se debatió sobre los posibles temas que podrían discutir él y el hombre, pero no podía saber nada con certeza y más aún cuando le había citado el hecho de que no discutirían nada referente a la nueva alianza.

Absorto en sus pensamientos inconscientemente contempló su mano derecha, palpando con suavidad sus dedos delineados por su mismo pulgar. Hacía unas cuantas horas, con algo de vacilación había estrechado su mano con la del Senju pactando aquel acuerdo benéfico.

Pese a que tal acto se llevó a cabo a tempranas horas del día, él aún podía percibir entre su palma la calidez que le trasmitió la mano contraria, no podía explicar con palabras la sensación que le había sido transmitida. Pero si le tuviese que dar un nombre, sin duda alguna ese sentir se asemejaba a _paz._

Endureció sus facciones a medida que su mano era apretada en forma de puño, elevó su mirar al reciente ocaso que anunciaba el próximo anochecer y con voz tenue formuló una pregunta que jamás sería respondida por el destinatario. — ¿Esto fue lo correcto, _hermano_?

**. . .**

Su cuerpo por inercia aparente se había encaminado al lugar del encuentro a varios kilómetros lejos de la aldea aún sin nombre cerca de un río oculto en lo profundo de un bosque, siendo cauteloso en todo el transcurso del viaje llegando inesperadamente veinte minutos antes de lo acordado. Aún sin estar plenamente seguro de la razón por haber acatado tal petición.

—Llegas temprano ¿eh? Es algo deprimente ya que quería ser el primero en estar aquí.

Él no tenía la necesitad de voltearse para saber quién era el dueño de aquella voz que se dirigía a él a sus espaldas, sin embargo su mismo ser parecía haberse impulsado sin una orden consciente suya de hacerlo, encarando ahora frente así.

—Ve al grano. —espetó con seriedad en su voz. Aquel hombre de cabello castaño y mirada serena le devolvió como respuesta una tranquila sonrisa, tal hombre era poseedor de un nombre reconocido a nivel mundial, Hashirama Senju.

—¿Porqué la urgencia? Acabamos de llegar. —en su apacible rostro se podía apreciar el confort en estar allí. Tanto su expresión, como su mirar eran calmados con solo observarle se podía intuir el hecho que aún no hablaría del tema por el cual se habrían reunido— Tan solo mira el río, contrasta a la perfección con la luna llena de hoy, he de suponer que soy una persona afortunada al estar hoy contigo viendo esto.

El locutor río levemente para luego concluir con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios, mirando de reojo a su acompañante suspirando al acto— ¿Por qué tan callado? Tú no solías ser así.

—Las personas cambian, Hashirama. —respondió observando fijamente el reflejo de la luna en el río, perdiendo su oscuro mirar en la nada, llevando sus pensamientos a lo más recóndito de su mente. El aludido le vio con una expresión calmada contemplando nuevamente el agua.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Las personas al igual que la luna, cambian y más si estas son sometidas al gran dolor. —el hombre a su lado no respondió y el Senju tampoco se preocupó mucho en recibir una respuesta, cualquiera que les viera podía suponerse ambos estaban cómodos con tal ambiente.

Para ellos, amigos-enemigos que se conocían de hacía ya varios años no eran necesarias las palabras, se entendían a tal punto que no requerían dialecto de por medio para comunicarse entre sí. Parecían estar conformes solo con oír el suave menear de los árboles y el salpicar de los peces en el río.

El Senju se permitió divisar el cielo oscuro totalmente despejado, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo ese día, el mundo parecía enviarle un discreto mensaje subliminal y para su fortuna, él y su suspicacia habían captado exitosamente la indirecta.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto de reunirnos aquí, Hashirama? —el hombre de negro mirar articuló tales palabras con frialdad, clavando su inexpresiva vista en la contraría que se había desviado para verle de igual manera.

—Madara… hay algo que debo decirte. No, yo más bien tengo algo que debo informarte. —articuló sin saber cómo empezar, aparentemente algo confundido por su mismo hablar. El Uchiha no mostraba ápice de sorpresa para tal comportamiento, aunque internamente el desconcierto había invadido su ser.

—¿Qué debes informarme? Habías dicho antes no tendría que ver con la alianza.

Sus ojos se vieron de forma penetrante por varios segundos que parecían eternos. El viento soplaba en demasía alborotando su largas cabelleras que se movían al a par de este. Finalmente, Hashirama se permitió sonreírle a su acompañante, para después agachar su cabeza viendo ahora el piso. Con una clara confusión implantada en el rostro, Madara abrió sus labios para preguntar la razón de tal acción, más las palabras no salieron de su boca al ver como el otro se arrodillaba frente a sí.

Allí, a sus pies aquel hombre que era reconocido como uno de los ninjas más poderosos de aquella época, mantenía inclinada su cabeza y su cuerpo en forma de reverencia. —¿Qué demo-

—Hoy, de esta forma quiero jurarte amor eterno. —habló de forma tranquila con un tono lo suficientemente alto para ser oído. El susodicho, impactado no sabía que decir; sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos al igual que sus ojos. Mientras que sin estar al tanto de aquello, sus rostro era cubierto de un muy suave carmín seguramente por la vergüenza que sentía por las acciones del otro.

—¿Q-qué?

—Más que mi amigo, más que mi hermano, eres más que eso, eres todo. —continuó hablando, siendo oído por alguien que aún incrédulo no sabía que responder— ¿Corresponderás positivamente a mi confesión, Madara?

El mencionado le vio a los ojos cuando el Senju elevó su vista para mirarle, sus ojos parecían hablar por sí solos. No era necesario que el Uchiha dijese algo, Hashirama pudo saber su contestación cuando este estiró su mano para enterrar sus dedos en su cabello. Madara lo era todo para él y aunque el Senju sabía mejor que nadie que un ninja no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones aquello quedó olvidado cuando el Uchiha le permitió estrechar su cuerpo en un abrazo cuando se puso en pie.

Él no podía evitar sentirse dichoso, tenía una alianza entre los Uchiha y ahora tenía entre sus brazos a uno de ellos, ese con el que soñó muchas veces de niño crear un lugar de paz, ese que le devolvió el gesto envolviendo uno brazo a su alrededor sin hacer casi nada de presión.

En ese momento el tiempo transcurrió lento, ninguno se atrevió a romper el cómodo silencio que se había formado. Sus siluetas eran iluminadas por el resplandor de la luna que a su vez estaban siendo reflejadas en aquél río.

Aquel lugar se convirtió en el inicio de una relación, de un juramento. Y ellos sin saberlo, en aquel lugar se romperían el corazón de forma mutua, en aquel lugar, el mismo hombre que le juró amor eterno a su «todo» atravesaría con su espada al mismo, para proteger de forma egoísta y altanera el sueño que ambos forjaron de niños, todo en aquel lugar que, tiempo más tarde seria conocido como _el valle del fin_.

* * *

**NT/A:** Ey, acá estoy yo de nuevo compartiendo con ustedes este one-shot que nació al ver un imagen HM por lo que hice lo posible para adaptarlo a un escrito. Sinceramente se me ha complicado un poco, borré muchas veces lo que escribía ya que sentía que estaba mal, es más. Aún no termina de convencerme en su totalidad, pero pienso que quedó aceptable ¿o no? ¡Agradecería sus opiniones!

Por otro lado, quiero mencionar que a medida que escribía, pensaba en una amiga. Ya que con ella suelo hablar de la pareja y juntas roleamos HM, en pocas palabras, le dedico este escrito a: Kurai Tamashi. Aunque no le diré que lo escribí, ella escribe tan bonito que me da _cosa_ mostrarle esto en caso de que no le agrade...

En fin, nos vemos en otra.


End file.
